


𝙪𝙣𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

by cigarettesandsmoke



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Intimacy, Lizzington - Freeform, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘈𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘨𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 ‘𝘙𝘦𝘥’ 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥... 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯.





	𝙪𝙣𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Liz was placed at her desk wearing: a blouse the shed of stone, black jeans, and silver heels. When suddenly she began rummaging through her desk drawer in her dimly lit office. Trying her hardest to find the notes she wrote down earlier that morning for the new case which Reddington had given her. But, little luck she had. She must have checked every drawer twice! She even bothered to ask Ressler, which was something that she hated since he wasn’t exactly giving her the warmest of welcomes… then again whom could possibly blame him, after all she had just lost important information on a high profile case.

“Great!” She muttered to herself, knowing exactly what she was now needed to do, despite her best interests.

Liz unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts to find ‘Nick’s Pizza’ one of Reddington’s numbers and dialed. Knowing for a fact that she was either about to hear an earful of sarcasm or him being less of gentleman than what he would be to her if other’s were around.

“Lizzie!” He answered.

“Agent Keen…” she reminded him, hearing a scoff in return.

“And I need you to tell me what you did early this morning so I can write it down again.” She stated, picking up her pen.

“Ahh, so you need my help?... tell you what Lizzie, Dembe will come and pick you up and bring you to me. After all, it is the evening and I’m sure you haven’t ate yet. Have you?” He asked, sounding as witted as ever.

“No.” She muttered.

“Very well, Dembe will be there in ten.” He said before hanging up on her.

She sighed aloud, getting prepared to kick herself for being incapable of saying no to him. But she reminded herself that she was there for the information and Reddington had to abide by the rules, or else his immunity deal no longer stood. Liz scoffed at herself.

“This is Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington we’re talking about Liz! Whatever he wants, he always gets.” She told herself.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket, but almost had a heart attack when she heard her office door open. After all; everyone else had gone home for the night.

“Sorry to frighten you Elizabeth. Raymond sent me to pick you up.” Dembe told her.

“Great, this was just how I wanted to spend my evening.” She laughed, making Dembe smile.

He led her to the car and instead of getting in the back like she would whenever she was meeting with Red, she sat in the front. The drive was mainly silent; there was little conversation but nothing worth mentioning.

“Can I ask you a question Dembe?” She asked, shifting so that she was facing him.

“Of course Elizabeth.” He said, glancing at her.

“Red is very… flirtatious. Would he ever, you know… act on that?” She asked, blushing ever so slightly.

“Raymond has a strange sense of humor like that. Know that you have nothing to worry about Elizabeth, he knows when people are uncomfortable with it and he stops. He wouldn’t make you do anything that you didn’t want to do… you know that right?” He asked, parking the car.

She laughed nervously when she saw Raymond stood by the door and then went to get out, but Dembe stopped her.

“I promise Elizabeth, he would never hurt you in anyway.” He reassured her.

Liz turned to Dembe and nodded, truly believing him from the passion in which he spoke. She left the car, expecting Dembe to follow behind her since he lived with Red no matter where he went, but he didn’t. Instead he left Liz on the front steps.

“Well come on in then Lizzie, it’s freezing out here.” Raymond called over; widening the door further open for her.

She entered, making sure that she could see Red at all times so that she was at no disadvantage. Once she was in he closed the door and walked into the kitchen. Gesturing with his hands for her to join him. He was dressed in a much more relaxed way than what he usually did, yet still dapper. Wearing: a white shirt tucked in, with the sleeves rolled up slightly and three buttons undone, grey suit pants without a belt, his silver watch on his left arm and light brown loafers on his feet.

“Agent Keen.” She reminded him once again but he only smiled, coming closer to her until there was almost no space in between them.

“If you would like to go Agent Keen, I’d gladly call Dembe back for you… no? Well, in that case Lizzie it is.” He whispered, sending a grin her way.

He gestured for her to take a seat at the table and she did, in doing so she placed her jacket on the back of the chair. Red took two wine glasses from the cabinet and placed them both on the dinning table as well as a 1959 Rivesalts bottle of wine, causing Liz’s mouth to gape in amazement. He poured them both a glass, then headed back into the kitchen and brought two plates of steak, both cooked medium rare and set them down in front of were they were sitting.

“Red, I said that I wanted you repeat what you told me earlier, not… this.” She told him, but he only smirked.

“You also admitted that you hadn’t ate. I will not deny anyone of food, not even someone whom… resents, me as much as you do.” He stated before taking a bite of his steak and moaning at the flavor.

“I don’t hate you Red, I just don’t… approve, of many of your methods.” She explained, picking up her knife and fork to begin her meal.

“If you say so.” He mumbled.

“I mean it Red, I don’t hate you. In fact, I think that your probably one of the nicest criminals that I have ever met. Not that I’ve met many jus-” she tried to explain but was interjected by Red’s chuckling.

“Ohh Lizzie, don’t look so conflicted. If it’s any consolation, I appreciate your kindness.” He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

“You’re an ass.” She mumbled, smiling at him as they both laughed from his witted ploy.

After they both ate their meals, which they enjoyed very much, Red took her into the living room and they both sat on the loveseat. He had his feet atop the coffee table and was facing Liz, whereas she was sat up hugging her legs facing Red. Over the night Liz loosened up more and more, told Red about a few childhood stories even. One of which was about when she helped her father to rebuild his old 1969 Chevy Mustang, but she leaned on her fathers workstation and a tin of bright blue paint fell from the top shelf, splattered all of the car and left a dent on the hood. Red already knew of course, but he was still amused by her clumsiness and was happy that she was finally opening up to him.

“But my dad, Sam… he just laughed and told me that I’d be an amazing artist when I grew up.” She laughed.

“He sounds like a good father.” Red said, making Liz look back at him.

“He’s the best.” She said, looking into Red’s eyes.

For some strange reason she suddenly had knots in her stomach. She began to pick up small details in Red’s face: how his eyes were a shade of green harder to describe than she once thought, how his lips puckered when he smiled, how cute his dimples were… the list could go on and on; but Liz found herself leaning closer to Red.

She looked at his lips and then back at him, placed a hand on his chest and ran her fingers through his soft golden locks. He took his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. He leaned towards her and captured her lips on his. Liz immediately moaned at the tingly sensation her lips were receiving. She took her hand from his chest, deciding to seductively move it down his abdomen until she reached his crotch. Once there she gripped him through his pants and heard a moan come from his mouth. She broke off the kiss and Red looked at her with an unreadable expression, as though he was waiting for her response.

Liz left the sofa and kneeled in front of him. She then began to undo his pants. He shot a warning glance at her, hoping that she would realize what she was about to do; but she didn’t care. Once his button was undone, she unzipped his zipper and pulled out his length, gasping as she discovered how big he was. He moaned as she began to rub his length in long strokes. She went to wrap her mouth around him, but he tilted her chin and stopped her; tucking himself back in his underwear. Red took both of her hands in his; making her stand up. He then tore her blouse from the very centre as he kissed her neck once she stood before him wearing her bra. Liz began to moan at the sensation and even feel a wet spot beginning to form in her panties. Red dropped to his knees, trailing kisses down her stomach whilst doing so. Then he opened her jeans and kissed her through her panties, tasting her wet spot on his lips; causing her to moan. He removed her jeans and kissed her clothed intimate flesh once more before backing away. Liz began to unbutton his shirt but he laid a hand over hers.

“I-I have scars Lizzie, they aren’t pretty.” He sighed, with a hint of melancholy on his face.

“We both have scars Red, I’m not bothered my them.” She told him, hoping that he understood her.

“Your scar is beautiful Lizzie, all of you is beautiful; but me, mine… I don’t want to scare you.” He told her, giving the chance to move back.

“There’s nothing that you could ever do that would scare me.” She reassured him and continued to unbutton his shirt.

Once it was undone, she went to his back and removed his shirt. The second that the scars were bared to her, she realized why he was so cautious about her seeing them. But she only kissed his back so that he knew that she was okay with them all. He moaned quietly when she kissed the centre of his spine. Liz left his back and went to his front, the both of them smiling widely at one another. He removed his suit pants and looked back up to her before leading her into his bedroom. Once inside he closed the door and grasped her hips, beginning to kiss her neck, then went to her collarbone.

She wrapped a leg around his and he suddenly picked her up by her ass, then placed her gently on the bed. Red trailed hot kisses down her abdomen whilst he removed her underwear. He kissed her thighs sensually, then looked up at her for any objection; but there was nothing but pure bliss. He swiped his entire tongue over her wet flesh causing her to moan. He then pointed his tongue and hit her clit directly, over and over again until her thighs began to shake. Her entire body squirmed uncontrollably, so much so, Red had to place his entire forearm across her abdomen to hold her down as she let out the sexiest moan ever known to man. She sighed as she came down from the greatest climax that she ever had.

Red came back up the bed and grabbed a few tissues from his bedside table, using them to wipe his mouth with before he gave Liz the most intimate kiss that he’d ever given a person. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and as soon as it was her hardened breasts were grasped by Red as he swirled his tongue around her peachy centers. She moaned aloud and locked her legs around his waist to keep him close. He let go of her breasts and took hold of his length, sliding it in with such ease. He began to grind against her; loving the sensation that she was giving him.

“You feel so good Lizzie, Shit you feel so good.” He moaned, grinding his hips over and over.

“Fuck Red, ahh… fuck.” She moaned aloud.

Once he located her g-spot, he automatically begun to drive into her hard and fast, causing her moans to become music to his ears. He hid his face in the crook of her neck as his breaths became pants. All of a sudden she tensed around him and came louder than both he and her thought she could. He tried to last longer, but Liz’s moans turned him on further and caused him to shake as he spilled into her fast. He groaned when he couldn’t help his entire body shaking as he exited her core. He grabbed more tissues from his bedside table and cleaned Lizzie up with them, then he gestured to his en-suite for her to complete getting cleaned up.

Whilst she was in the bathroom he considered what their relationship would be now and whether she was having regrets or not. Once she came out she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, causing him to chuckle. ‘Definitely no regrets!’ He thought to himself before he went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

The both of them spent the rest of the night sleeping soundly in each other’s arms; nude of course. Without a worry in their heads. In fact, for the first time in years, Red was able to sleep fully through the night without any nightmares or disturbances. For the first time in a long time, they both felt as though they were at peace.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
